Cat Crazies
by lisabit
Summary: When ancient cat appears at Fangtasia all heck breaks loose. Eric/OC/Godric, very AU. I'm terrible at summaries. Eventual M for possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat Crazies**

_Only Kat is mine, no one else. Weres and vamps are out. Sookie is with Sam and Godric is very much alive and living with Eric. Bill hasn't appeared until now. This was to try to get me back on track for Times are Changing (and its side stories)._

**Chapter 1**

_I have to get to him! I need to get away! Please tell me he's here! _A large light brown cat thought as it ran as fast as it could through the city streets. Several cars swerved to miss her, but thankfully no one ended up in an accident. Several dogs ran to the ends of their leashes coming after her while smaller ones cowered in their homes.

**Fangtasia**

As usual it was a boring night watching the door at Fangtasia. Pam had stopped more teenagers trying to get in than was normal tonight and one or two that she just didn't want in her bar. Eric sat on his throne as normal with his phone in his hands playing who knows what on his phone looking utterly bored. Next to him, Godric also sat on a throne, but laid sprawled out with one leg over the side and his head off to the other side. It seemed like nothing really changed.

From across the street a blur of brown sped towards the door only to be caught by the neck by. Holding her arm out straight she and the people in line gasp at the full sized tigon in her hand, thrashing around trying to get out of her grasp and hissing with her teeth bared. The tall blond took a deep breath but was shocked to find the creature had no scent.

"If you are a Were return to human shape immediately then I will let you in," Pam hissed at the creature, trying to glamour her with her own fangs bore.

The creature only threw itself from Pam, landing heavily in the gravel before it rammed her head on, slamming through the door. Only moments later a familiar vampire by the name of Bill Compton came crashing down the same alley the creature came from, coming right up to her.

"Good evening, Pam," Bill quickly tried to regain his composure, dreading having lost the cat, his eyes scanning the whole area, knowing his sense of smell was now useless.

"Did you see a very large cat come through here? She would have been very hard to miss."

Pam smiled, wondering what the Queen's procurer wanted with the cat, "I can't say that I have, Billy boy, now move, you're holding up the line."

Bill looked over his shoulder, growing at the crowd then looking up at the cameras that were all over the outside of Fangtasia before turning and racing off to find the prize he lost again. He couldn't be caught glamouring a human for the cat's location. It had to be somewhere close.

Inside humans and vampires alike scream as the tigon races in, knocking over several vampires before it looks around for a bit before finally spotting who she's looking for. Jumping on stage, the cat very carefully steps up to the younger looking vampire on the stage, dropping to her belly at his feet in exhaustion.

"Is this a friend of yours?" The tall blond vampire in the throne next him laughed, looking over the cat carefully, "It doesn't look hurt," taking a deep breath of her he pulls back, "Interesting. Let's take it to the office to finish this discussion. When it's able, I'm sure it'll have quite a tale for us."

Calling some vampires over to move the cat, they easily pick it up and carry her to the office and place her on the couch. Once the vampires left, both Eric and Godric pull up a chair to sit near her. Both of them sit and watch as the cat's breathing gradually slows to a nearly sleeping pace. For only a moment her rear paws blur to feet, but when her whole body jolts it's almost as if it was an illusion.

"Can you smell anything from her?" Eric looked over to the ancient one, breathing the cat in deeply again to make sure his senses weren't lying to him.

Godric shook his head, "No, but I don't think she means any harm," he placed his hand on the great cat's head and pulled it back when he was jolted violently.

"It's can't be," he whispered, "how can… it's not possible. No," he seemed at a loss for words, "Weres and shifters can't hide their scents. She must be something else."

Knowing instantly that she was not alone in the room, the cat curls in on herself. Using her sense of smell she locates only two vampires currently in the room with her, but not only were there scents of many other vampires, but the place smelled like it was soaked in sex. The cat's eyes open slow, breathing in deep before letting out a low growl in her throat.

"Why growl at me? You came to me, gattina, not the other way around," Godric had both hands up in a peaceful gesture, moving to where she could see him more clearly, but keeping his distance. "As long as you do not try to hurt me, I will not hurt you, agreed?"

Turning her head to follow Godric, the cat's amber eyes seem to focus more, showing more intelligence than her form should have. Still a bit nervous around the two vampires the feline nods her head, keeping her head close to her paws. She watched as the shorter vampire stood, pulling his chair closer to her.

"I don't know what you are fully, but from what Eric's progeny tells me you have another vampire after you. Have you broken any vampire laws or even human ones? Please remember we both will be able to tell if you lie to us."

The tigon lifts her head slowly, looking from Godric to Eric, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly before shaking her head negative, showing her teeth.

Leaning back in his chair Eric laughs heartily, "If I didn't know better I'd think she was insulted," but puts his hands up in surrender when the cat starts growling and snarling at him.

"Last question, then I will let you rest for this evening. Do you need or want our protection?" Eric straightens, looking at his maker in shock, "If you do, we will take you home with us for the evening, you will be safe there. Pam will be able to close tonight. Eric, if she agrees, I want the girl safe."

Something about the huge cat in front of Godric moved him in a way he hadn't felt in years. He couldn't place his finger on what she was exactly, but knew she was some sort of shifter of course. There was something else though about her… very few species were able to mask their scent.

Since there was no way to respond verbally, the cat slid sideways off the couch and sat on her haunches at Godric's feet. When the vampire leaned forward slightly the cat jumped up and licked his cheek, rubbing her head along the side of his.

"You can't be serious," Eric stood, coming around his desk to stand behind his maker, "you don't even know this… this… whatever she is. How can you be sure we will be safe?"

The cat looked up at Eric's hard eyes and once they met eyes his softened almost immediately. After a moment he shook his head, as if to ward off her eyes. Eric turned and leaned back against his desk, crossing his feet.

"She'll be fine, Eric, I'm sure of it," Godric laughed quietly, watching as the great cat walked under Eric's legs, pushing him off balance in surprise. "Oh yes, I think I will enjoy having her around."

"I'll have Bobby pick her up some food then so she'll be able to eat tomorrow." Eric turned to the cat, "I'm guessing you eat normal food or should I have him bring cat food. " Instead of answering the cat purred, flipping her tail at Eric, tapping him on the nose.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. We'll have more questions for you tomorrow, furball, but right now you look exhausted. Let's go before I change my mind." He walked out to tell Pam he was leaving before walking to his car with the cat and Godric.

"I'll fly home, there is no way you'll be able to fit both of us in there with you," Godric took off before Eric could argue with him. Whining, the cat jumped onto her hind legs trying to catch him before he disappeared. Without waiting for the door to be opened the great cat jumped into the passenger seat of Eric's corvette.

"This would be a lot easier if you were human, you know," he raised his hand towards the cat then snatched it back when she snapped at him.

"Feisty, I like that. Just keep your claws out of my upholstery. If you want to shred something I may let you into Pam's closet later and go to town."


	2. Chapter 2

_Only Kat is mine, no one else. Please also remember Kit's tigon form is HUGE, much taller than a human, so even Pam had trouble holding her with both hands._

**Chapter 2**

The ride to Eric's home was over almost as soon as the engine started it seemed. The Viking drove faster than the cat thought possible though she did spot Godric several times above. In no time at all they arrived at a gated home outside the city limits. Entering a code he drove up the driveway, pulling car into a garage. The giant cat jumped out of the vehicle before the engine was even off, slamming into the side of the garage in her hurry to get away and into the grass. As she began to roll around in the grass happily Godric landed softly a few feet from her. Eric joined him silently and they watched the strange creature before them with genuine smiles.

"Have you considered your telepath? She may be able to get a read on her so we would at least know why she is like this." Godric grinned as the cat bounded up after a squirrel that landed in the yard.

Distracted by the cat's antics Eric took a moment to answer, "I've already contacted her. She'll meet us tomorrow night at nightfall at her home."

Looking back at the huge beast, Eric sighed, "She's beautiful, Godric, even in this form. She's so free like this it makes me wonder how she would be in human form. Look at how relaxed she is around us, two ancient killers, and she doesn't even seem afraid."

"She knows she's safe, my son. Even I could feel the wards reacting to her when we came through. If she meant us any harm she wouldn't have made it this far."

Eric began to respond then gasped as he turned to look back at the creature. In its place a tall, honey skinned human girl lay sprawled out, her chocolate hair covering most of her body. Before he could go to her Godric grabbed his arm, pulling him back and placing a finger on his lips. As Godric approached the girl to get a better look she jolted awake, back into her tigon form and crouched as if ready to pounce. Once she saw it was Godric she ran at him, pouncing on him. The two fell to the grass with the vampire laughing as she licked his face.

"Come inside, please, she needs her rest and there's still much to be done before morning," Eric turned towards the house, watching as his Maker laugh while rolling with a jungle cat was something he never though he'd see. Now alone with the tigon, Godric touched the side of her face, looking deep into her eyes.

"You're under a spell, aren't you, gattina? You are stuck like this when you're awake." He watched her reaction carefully, "I've seen shifters wake and it usually takes several moments for them to react before they can change form. You changed as soon as your body woke."

The feline turned to him, licking his face and whimpering, her head nodding slowly trying to make the gesture as human as possible. The two detangled from each other carefully, walking inside with his hand on her back. Eric didn't say a word as he sat on the couch with his laptop typing away answering emails and other sheriff business.

"Bobby should be here very early so you'll be able to eat as soon as you wake. He's been ordered to stay quiet so you can rest and to not disturb you. You're welcome to wander the grounds, but please stay inside the wards until it is safe for you outside again. Also, you must be indoors before sunset so we will be able to help you as soon as my friend gets here."

While talking Godric had started a fire in the fireplace, watching as the cat turned around on the rug and finally curling into a ball by his side as he spoke to her. The cat was clearly exhausted and their travels kept waking her. As he finished talking the cat playfully nipped his hand, nuzzling her nose into his palm before passing out cold. Still as death the two vampires watch as the girl changes once more into her human form. The two take in the tribal tattoo that started on her right foot, wrapping around her leg and following up her hip and across her back then down her left arm. On her face, but only around her eyes were more tribal markings, but they looked more like birthmarks than actual tattoos from what little he could see of her. Her silky brown hair was quite long, covering most of her almost to her knees, but her bodily curves were what allowed them to see most of her body art.

"She's beautiful," Godric turned slightly, his finger a hairs breath tracing the tattoo that wrapped around her arm while her other arm hid her face, "Absolutely magnificent."

Taking in the marks he recognized several as fae warrior marks within the tribal markings as well as one almost identical to the one he had on his right arm wrapping around her wrist. Clearly the girl either knew her supernatural s or her history. It did make for many questions if they could get the spell broken. Needing to talk to Eric, but in another room so not to wake the girl, the ancient stood but stilled when the girl behind him began to whimper in her sleep. Almost automatically his arm went around the girl.

"What is it about her?" Eric whispered down at him, closing his work before kneeling at their feet.

The two vampires looked for any more tells on what the girl may be since her hair moved when she began to whimper. Both of them now had a clear view of her face and could see that her ears had a sharp point on the ends. Both Eric and Godric gasped lightly at that and both tried to pull back from her so they could talk in the other room. This time the girl stayed silent.

"A shapechanging fae? What on earth could do this to her? Most magic does not work on their kind and not like this." Eric sat on the edge of his desk in his office as Godric took a seat across from him.

Godric looked towards the door before answering, "Someone very powerful I'm sure. Let her sleep for now and do not contact anyone in the fae world until we hear what Sookie has to say."

"Fine."

Both set off to work for the remainder of the evening. Eric finished up his sheriff duties as Godric began to research every creature he know so he could get an idea on what happened to the girl. Both kept a watchful eye on the still figure in front of the fire until the sun rose and they were forced to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Only Kit is mine and her thoughts are in italics. Most of this will chapter is only Kit and her grumbles about being a cat and some fun too. Godric and Eric are coming back next chapter.

**Chapter 3 **

Kit woke slowly, unsure where she was. The room was still very dark since the fire that the younger looking vampire made had gone out. Carefully the cat sat up; looking around to be sure she didn't knock anything over with her huge body. Being stuck like this made moving around so much harder, but she loved the scents and sights she could now see everywhere. Everything about her had been heightened beyond the point even she ever expected. Her father was right, she had to find these two vampires and stay here.

At first she was appalled by even the thought of being near the bloodsucking creatures, but once she felt Godric's hand touch her face she knew that they weren't really that different than she was. Yes, their diet was blood, but sometimes so was hers and she had a vicious temper just like they did when provoked. She just hoped her father was right that they would have the keys to breaking this spell and be able to keep her safe like he promised her. Something inside of her made her doubt these vampires would want anything to do with her if they knew the truth. Desperate for her own form before her change, she was running out of time. The last thing she wanted was to be under this spell for the rest of her life or be suck as a cat forever.

With a sigh Kit stood, slowly making her way into the kitchen to see if the human Eric had sent for was here yet. She could smell a human in the house, but whoever it was had not come into this room yet. After a few minutes of pawing at the counter she decided since the pantry was almost another room in itself she'd have a little fun with this human. Kit pawed at the door and barely pushed her way into the space she could open, filling it completely as she turned around. She reminded herself not to try to do these again unless the door was open already, and then it would be so much easier.

Less than a minute later she heard the kitchen door open and the scent of human became unbearable. Apparently Eric's human was a very sweaty man… how the vampires could stand his stench. She gave them the benefit of doubt that he may not always smell this way, but still… yuck! The girl heard him go back and forth several times before he settled into putting things up.

When he opened the pantry door, he made the funniest squeaking noise she ever heard. Slowly, he closed the door then reopened it, probably hoping she was an illusion. When it was reopened, he took in where her head took up most of the opening and she was pretending to be asleep. At the sight of her, he screamed liked a girl at the top of his lungs and backed up all the way to the other side of the room. Pretending to wake, she slid slowly out of the pantry, ignoring him completely and yawning loudly, stretching and showing as much of her teeth as she could.

"I… I… I… " Bobby was shaking so hard she could hear the change rattling in his pocket. He tried to speak, but instead ended up wetting himself.

Disgusted, Kit turned away from him and made her way out of the room. _You better clean that up… disgusting man._

"Wait!" He tried to follow her, but she turned on him and glared at him, "My name is Bobby, I'm Mr. Northman's day man. I... I… was told to give this to you and to make sure you could eat it." He turned, washing his hand then opening a large raw rump roast, putting it on a plate on the table then backing away.

With a swish of the tail the great cat looked from the man to the food, then to the spot on the floor that reeked of him. She growled at him and just sat there, expecting him to be able to understand the simple motions she was telling him. _Even an idiot could figure this out, Bobby, clean up your mess or I'm not eating a thing… except maybe you. Nah, not even then… you stink!_

Bobby looked at her terrified, then it clicked, "Yes, Mistress, right away," he yelped, looking for cleaning products to wash the floor. When he finally had it cleaned up he grabbed a suitcase and vanished into the bathroom. _Maybe he's not so bad… a little skittish, but from what I've heard of Eric… well, it's understandable._

Wondering exactly where the two vampires disappeared to Kit searched every room she could get into and put her head on the ones she couldn't to try to detect anything beyond the door. She did find Bobby and made him scream again, but this time he only closed the door in her face before she could get any better reaction from him. _I hope he's got a good heart… but he definitely smells better now._

After a rather long, descending winding staircase, she came to a large iron door with all sorts of control locks. It was times like these she really missed her power to teleport… she had a feeling the two vampires were in that room. With a sigh, she made her way back up the stairs, startling Bobby again as she went for the roast, pulling it off the table and onto the counter so she could eat in peace. She may be a cat, but she refused to eat off that floor.

Once done, she went to go track down Bobby again, but stayed back as she watched him opening the back door for her and disappearing in to what she found out was Eric's office by the smell of it. Kit went through the open patio door, looking back to make sure Bobby didn't race to close it behind her, and then jumped into the pool. The warm water felt great on her skin, but awful on her fur… she needed it though. That awful Compton just wouldn't give up on his search for her and she was almost sure he didn't even know what she was. He was too young to recognize a fae since they were thought to be extinct and thanks to her father she could hide her scent. She thanked all the held holy that she still held that simple power.

Kit wanted to run, but knew that Compton would be watching still… his wolves followed her all the way from New York and she was sure he wouldn't give up. The king there wouldn't allow him to return unless he had her in hand. The tricky Compton had put her through so much already; she was surprised that he wasn't already breaking in somehow to get to her. Again, she thanked the stars for her good fortune the night before. With a sigh she laid out in the grass, feeling the sun on her fur.

With a small pop a dark haired woman appeared in front of her, but the great cat ignored her.

_Leave me alone, niece._

"You shouldn't be out here, you know, you've got at least seven werewolves trying to sniff out your trail as we speak. It's a good thing none of them knew where Eric lives or else they would have been here already."

_I don't care right now… I'm far enough inside that they cannot see me from anywhere on the wall. I'm so tired of running and for once in my freakishly long life I feel at home._

"I'm sure you do, but Aunt Kit, you must be careful. I don't want to see you drained in any form and I definitely don't want you to end up with that awful Compton. I was watching you earlier with these two and was shocked at how they responded to you. Did you bespell them or something? I've never seen an ancient one so… so taken with anyone."

_I didn't do anything to them, I assure you. I do remember being introduced to Godric centuries ago in Europe, but I don't believe he even noticed me since I was with my brother at the time. I wish I could talk to him now. S_he sighed mentally, _Can you imagine all that he's seen... heard… touched?_

That was it… she didn't want to admit that she wanted him to touch him again. She never wanted from anyone her entire life before this. Her mother had raised her to only be with the one you felt something for, no matter how casual the situation may be. She would have been guaranteed a child then, but a vampire. How could she be with a vampire? Ever since she was little her father had pressed on her how she needed to breed and have children. To think of Godric, or even Eric, who crossed her mind almost as much, she didn't know what to do.

"They're killers; you know that… even more than we are. They feed off our kind like we're sometime of alcohol to them and have caused out race to teeter on the brink of extinction. I don't know why grandfather sent you here, but I do ask for you to not get attached to them. We need an heir."

_Back off, Claudine! Now, back off before you find out WHY I'm the heir._

Claudine sighed, bowing her head, "I just want you to be careful. The last vampire-fae war was messy and the last thing we need is another one."

_Leave_

The black haired fae sighed and bowed deeply, "As you wish, Aunt Kit."

Still grumbling about her encounter with her family member, Kit made her way down that spiral stairway to lay across the bottom of the doorframe that she knew led to the vampires and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Only Kit's mine… also, 'Gattina' means kitten_

**Chapter 4**

Godric's eyes snapped open. He was instantly awake… no grogginess, no sleepy yawns or stiffness; one moment he was dead to the world, the next very much alive. He opened his senses to find that Bobby had been by the house, but was no longer there. The slight smell of the man's cologne lingered slightly in the air outside the room. He tried to pick up where the bewitched girl they had picked up last night was, but he couldn't hear anything but a very faint heartbeat. The ancient one knew the sun was low in the sky so as he stood he took the control on the night stand and all around the slamming of the light tight shutters echoed through the house.

As he opened the locks on the outside door to their underground chamber he felt a slight vibration in the door. Very carefully, he opened the door and peered down at the large cat now blocking his path. She had a shredded blanket half over her and head slightly off the ground as if just waking.

"Good morning, gattina, how are you feeling this morning?" He knew she couldn't answer, but still wanted to know.

Kit sat up slowly then turned her head as if she had a crick in her neck then licked the vampire's cheek. Godric laughed a bit before letting her lead the way upstairs.

"I see Bobby has indeed been here. I wasn't sure what to make you so I hope the roast was satisfactory. If you like I could cook something else for you or perhaps order out."

Shaking her head no, Kit wanted to giggle at the man's efforts. She was pretty sure he didn't keep many humans around him and even more sure he didn't keep pets. The thought of her being a pet made her growl slightly, making him look at her.

"I take that as a no, then," he looked resigned, sighing softly before heading towards the living room.

Before Godric could sulk Kit pounced on him from behind, pinning him down. He reacted instantly, turning in her grip and baring his fangs to attack. When she nuzzled his face he growled, retracting his fangs and letting his head fall back to the ground.

"That wasn't very smart, my girl, I could have killed you," the vampire growled lowly, trying to keep his temper to himself.

_I'd like to see you try, old man. You really need to cheer up!_

Kit knew he couldn't hear her, but she found that she really liked this vampire and since his smiles were so rare they were very precious to her.

Eric appeared at the door, having heard the commotion from below then laughed at the scene before him, "If she's this playful as an animal, I can't wait to get her in human form."

Still laughing, Kit swished her whole back half at Eric, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall on top of her as well.

"What if we gave you blood? Just a drop… at least we'd be able to know what you felt or track you if something unexpected happens."

Godric opened his eyes at Eric's suggestion, shocked that he would say such a thing, "The blood is sacred, Eric."

"Aren't you curious, Godric, even a little?"

Clearly frightened of vampire blood, Kit untangled from the two vampires and backed into the corner by the front door.

_No… no way that's gonna happen! I don't care what you two want, I'm not dealing with dreams about two strangers on top of everything else that will happen._

Godric looked from the clearly irritated tigon to Eric in thought, "The idea does have one merit though… if we're separated we will be able to track you. It will wear off, gattina, I promise. If we put it in a bowl instead of you taking it directly from us you won't have to worry about any dreams."

Eric smirked, "Unless of course, you want those dreams."

Kit hissed, pulling her whole body up to growl at Eric, who only grinned at her, "There's the feistiness I like so much."

"Eric," Godric's tone took a serious note before turning back to Kit, "As soon as the sun sets we will head down to Bon Temps to see Eric's friend. Until then I do urge you to think about the blood. I don't want to lose you."

Kit put her head down, covering her eyes with her paw in a very human gesture, _Fine, do it… _

As if he could read her thoughts, or maybe her body language, Godric fetched a small bowl from the kitchen, tearing into his wrist and dropping just a little amount of blood into the bowl. He then offered the bowl to Eric who did the same. He was about to put the bowl near her face when Godric stopped his hand.

"Are you sure about this, gattina?" Godric was still unsure, but knew he would do anything to keep this… girl at whatever costs.

Sitting back down carefully to avoid knocking over anything else, the catgirl looked from one vampire to the other, breathing in deep before nodding. _Better safe than sorry, I guess… don't make me regret this, Godric or I will eat you._

"Then it will be done," he took the bowl in both hands, dropping to his knees before her and waiting for her to come to him.

Slowly so not to tip over the bowl, Kit took a long lick out of the bowl, taking most of the blood into her mouth at once. When the flavor hit her tongue she gasped and flung herself backwards in pain. The blood itself tasted like the finest ambrosia, but the effect it had on her system was immediate. She curled in upon herself, mewling in pain at the top of her lungs.

"Eric, pin her down and stop her before she bites off her tongue!" Godric was already working on pinning down her thrashing legs that had knocked over everything near her. Eric braces her great head between his legs, taking everything he had to hold back her hands and fighting against her every second.

"What happened?" Eric yelled over her cries.

"We'll know soon enough," Godric could feel the skin moving under his hands… he wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but knew it was only a matter of time until she'd stop.

"I'm going to call Doctor Ludwig," Eric already had out his phone, doubling his body himself over her so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"I'd move if I were you, Eric, she has a nasty bite."

Eric looked down, realizing where he had put himself; he immediately moved to escape her snapping jaws, just barely missing getting himself castrated. Godric laughed at her antics now that she was calming down. Now on the phone, Eric spoke to the doctor in a short tone, but the moment he mentioned tigon she hung up on him.

"Interesting..."

_Let me go, you miserable excuse for a vampire! _Kit fought now against the two vampires' grip in irritation instead of pain.

"Promise to behave?" Eric whispered in her ear and let her up when she wiggled under him.

Once released from both of the vampires she suddenly vanished from sight, leaving only a faint scent behind her that neither of them recognized.

"Did you really think she'd behave, Eric?" Godric laughed at his son, searching his newly formed bond for the girl.

Racing to where he felt the girl, he entered the underground lair where they had slept the night before. Growling at her antics, he felt that she was near, but the room was completely empty. With Eric racing in behind him the two searched the whole room to find it empty.

"I know you're here, girl, come out come out wherever you are," Eric was fully irritated now at her… how on earth could they be missing her. With his sharpened ears he heard the slight tittering noise coming from above them. When he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes, tapping Godric on the shoulder, he also looked up.

Godric could only gape at the tiny fluttering creature in the corner of the ceiling, its miniature hands and feet spread eagle to hold itself in the corner and tiny semi-transparent wings barely moved on its back. Though the body was clearly nude you couldn't tell since her long brown hair was covering everything else.

"What are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Only Kit is mine

**Chapter 5**

_Nononononono no no nononono no… this was not happening, nothiscouldnotbehappening! How could they be… they can't be… no no nononononono. I've got to get out of here! I don't care if loser Compton is out there or not, I'll be able to get a lot further and hide a lot fast like this. This can't be happening… nonononono._

Kit was in a total state of panic. The vampire blood in her system was sure to make her easy to track now and judging by the look on the two below her she knew they could feel her. She had to get out of here now. The last thing she wanted after centuries of being alone and care free was to be attached to anyone in so permanent. If she were lucky maybe the two wouldn't notice how the bond changed when she was. Fate was not that kind.

"Gattina… no... Little one… please come down." He offered his hand to her, "I promise to not hurt you. We only have need of answers." _And I still need to protect you. _"Please."

The girl, now pixie, looks frantically from one vampire to the other, desperate for getting away, but too drawn to them to move an inch. She dug her nails into the drywall, screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs, knowing they'd only hear the chittering noise no matter how loud she screamed.

Eric on the other hand, tried a different approach, "My, my, what a perfect little tiny body you have there. Is this what you look like when you're in your normal form or was your sleeping form a ruse?"

_That does it! _

Kit came swooping down into Eric's face yelling at him and punching her tiny fist at his nose without connecting. She didn't know what she hated more, the fact she was stuck in that cat form for years or the prospect she could be stuck as this as well. Backing up, she stopped yelling midair and concentrated, flashing into her previous cat form. Clawing at the air in front of Eric to warn him off, she sat at his feet now silent. After a moment of concentration she again became the pixie.

_That answers that… _

Without taking much thought of what she was doing, Kit flittered up and sat on Godric's shoulder, sticking her tongue out at Eric and crossing her legs so her hair hides her nakedness again.

"Eric… does Pam collect Barbie perchance? I know a few years ago they had some Disney dolls out and this little one is in need of clothing for our trip if she is to remain this size. They may be big, but at least she'll be covered."

Eric laughed, "She may have a Tinker Bell in there," then dodged Kit as she flew at his head, "The clothes are smaller, my girl, they may fit easier. It's either doll clothes or back as the cat. I will admit though, this 'travel size' version of you will be much easier to move around with. "

Finding something suitable and not too Tinker Bell, the three finally stepped outside to get ready to leave. Godric planned on riding his bike, while Eric flew ahead. The tiny girl laughed as she crawled into Godric's pocket, making herself comfortable. Though Godric's body temperature was lower than she was used to, she was more comfortable next to him than she had ever been in her life. Once the motorcycle slowed down, Kit peeked out and spotted a beautiful looking old farmhouse in the woods. She sensed a vampire nearby other than Eric, but couldn't tell who he was at first. On the porch swing sat an older woman reading a book and on the steps a bouncy looking blond with her hair in a ponytail.

"Good evening, Sookie, Mrs. Stackhouse," Godric nodded politely to Gran, then Sookie.

"Oh! There you are, Eric. Good evening Godric, it's good to see you again." She hugged them both gently. "I hope the trip down went well. Won't you both please come in and I'll get some bloods ready for you." Sookie stood, letting her Gran go inside and then followed the group as they filed into her living room. She instantly noticed someone was missing, "Where is your friend?"

_Friend indeed, I am ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers._

"Ah, there she is… and a reader too, I'm impressed," Sookie looked out the window, then back into the house trying to track down the mind. With a smile she prepared the bloods, offering them to the two when she was done.

"Angry people are not always wise," Sookie decided the only way to get the person to come out was to do more book quotes.

_I've got a bloody good reason to be angry, _Kit came flying out of Godric's pocket at Sookie's face. _I've spent the last fifty years on the run from a stupid civil war asshole who thinks the world belongs to him and the rest from police and freaking circuses. I think I have every right to be angry._

"Indeed you do, my dear," Sookie backed away from the pixie's anger, waiting until the little one realized what she just did. The look on Kit's face when it dawned on her what had happened was priceless.

_You can hear me? Right now?_

"Yes. What is your name?" Sookie was excited to see a new creature, but the tiny thing looked vicious instead of what she pictured a fairy to be.

_Caitlin, but please do not tell them that… please call me Kit. _

"Kit? I really like that name."

As they were talking Kit was fluttering from one picture to another on the walls and mantle. She saw the people here in the house and a man who could only be Sookie's brother. She stopped at an older picture of Sookie's Gran, getting very close to it before squeaking and flying back to Godric.

_She's Fintan's granddaughter… oh no, he's gonna kill me for getting her involved. I've gotta get out of here before he finds me._

"Who is Fintan? Why is he after you?" Sookie carefully sat next to Godric, "Kit, I can try to help if only you let me."

Sookie looked at the two vampires once she realized they both had stiffened up, "What is it, guys?"

Godric looked at Kit then Sookie before sighing, "The only Fintan I know in the supernatural world would be Fintan Brigant. He's a fierce warrior and hasn't been seen for a very long time. What does he have to do with you, little one?"

_Ms. Stackhouse, whatever you do, don't tell them what I'm thinking. If they knew how I was related to Fintan they'd kill me on the spot… Can we please move on how to break the spell? I'll tell you, but please, please, do not tell them… at least this part. Part of breaking the spell was to find my soul mates and take their blood. I found out just a bit ago that they are mine._

Sookie gasped, watching the two vampires stand as if on alert, "It's okay, guys. Nothing is wrong… just listening. Would you two please go tell that vampire in my yard to leave? I'm getting sick of him hanging around."

_Compton_

"Bill Compton?"

Now on full alert the two vanish out the door to talk to the other vampire. Kit, now sitting on the side of the couch fluttered over to Sookie, landing on her knee and sits down.

_Blood of my blood. You are my family. My niece, your spark is very strong, but you are still young, you will be a force to be reckoned with once you come into your powers._

"You're my aunt?"

_Not so loud, the vampires may still be able to hear you._

"Sorry. What else do you need to break the spell?"

_Mixed blood of my blood._


	6. Chapter 6

Only Kit is mine, no matter how much I want the others… Thank everyone for your watches and reviews; they're like air for my muse. Hopefully all this good air will help me update my other stories as well… Man, do they need it.

**Chapter 6**

_Mixed blood of my blood._

"Please tell me you're pulling my leg," Sookie looked at the pixie on her knee, shocked.

Gran walked in just then, fresh from her evening routine with a glass of iced tea. She looked at Sookie and the tiny one with little surprise before sitting down. From the look on her face she had been listening to the group from the other room.

"I am sorry for disappearing earlier, my dear, I remembered I had left something plugged in in the back and had to fix it." With a smile, she continued, "Come here, tiny one, it seems you know my Fintan." Gran offered her hand, which the curious girl flew to, perching there to watch her closely. "How is he doing? Well, I hope."

_The last time I saw him, he was well. Are you Adele?_

Hearing only the slightest tittering noise, Gran looked up at Sookie for the translation.

"He's doing well, Gran. Yes, she is Adele," Sookie's mouth only held open in shock that the tiny one knew her family at all.

_He speaks very high of you, my lady. _The tiny girl stood, fluttering her wings for balance as she bowed on Adele's arm. _I can't stay here. I'm not supposed to involve either of you in this… you're supposed to stay hidden. Fintan will not be happy with me at all. Please, I only need one drop of blood then I will leave here before anyone notices._

"She says he speaks highly of you," Sookie explains, bewildered at the little one, "Are you sure you only need a drop?"

_I beg of you, please hurry before the vampires return._

Still uncertain of the situation, but not really seeing any problem with the request, Sookie offers her finger to the little one. A tiny bite later and one sip, the mini lady curls up into a ball on the telepath's lap before falling to the floor in a heap. The girl tries to catch her, but is slammed back into her seat as the tiny form explodes into an unconscious very human looking body.

Eric and Godric walk into the room as soon as the girl's body hits the floor. They look at Kit then Adele and Sookie.

"What happened to her?" Godric looked about ready to lose control, leaning down and checking over the girl. He turns her head, finally able to look her full in the face, "By the Gods."

"What is it?" Eric joins him on the floor, looking over the tattoos on the girl's face and arms, the scar on her neck and his eyes are drawn to the markings on her right wrist. Gently lifting her wrist, he reads over the inscription within the two bands, "She has the same one you do, Godric."

Adele hands the two vampires a blanket to cover the girl, "I'm not sure what happened. Sookie gave her a drop of blood then she passed out. She's welcome to stay, but I'd rather you take her home to protect her since Mr. Compton is near."

"What about the two of you? Do you feel safe with him so close?" Godric asked, clearly concerned about his friends.

"We'll be fine for now. If all else fails we can go to Jason's house for the evening. Kit wanted to go back with you though… with both of you." Sookie spoke quietly, knowing the girl wanted away from the vampires, but her connection to them prevented it. The last thing she wanted was to cause the girl pain. She was glad Godric and Eric had taught her so much about the supernatural world.

Eric nodded, "Compton shouldn't be a problem anymore tonight. If he does become a problem please call me and I'll send someone. He's very close to being banished from the area anyway for not checking in once he arrived."

Adele sat in her seat, "We will let you know if anything changes, Sheriff. I believe Mr. Compton has taken over old Jesse Compton's place when the man died. Jesse was a good man, he deserved better than that."

"You think Bill killed him?" Eric sat on the floor next to Kit without touching her.

"What do you think, Mr. Northman? " Sookie answered for her, crawling to the floor to touch Kit on the back, "Do you have any idea why blood could do this to her?"

_I'm okay, Sookie… I just need time to come to terms with everything. Please stand back, I'm about to change and I don't want you to get hurt. Thank you for making sure I went with them… You were right. I don't want to be away from them but at the same time I want to run._

Without thinking, Sookie turned around and sat back down, waiting for the girl. Both vampires scrambled back when they felt the woman between them vibrate and in her place was a saber tooth tiger.

"Oh my word!" Adele gasped, shocked at the suddenness of the girl's change.

Sookie giggled, stepping forward again to pet Kit's on the top of the head fearlessly, "You look good, Kit. How are you expecting to go back with these two? You can't leave a trace behind and I can only imagine what scientists will think of something as old as you."

_Oh, now I'm old… very funny. _

Godric laughed at the two, "No, I am old, my friend, though to be able to turn into something long extinct… amazing." He looked over the cat, "You will be hard to hide on the road back and leave tracks… are you able to turn back into the pixie or something smaller?"

A loud crash outside made everyone rush towards the window to see what the noise was. Outside a small heard of deer began to pick among the garden, kicking things and knocking over plants.

_I need to go, NOW._

On pure instinct, Kit looked down, concentrating hard and changed...

**A/N **Sorry to cut off here, ya'll, but I'm super conflicted on what to she turns into... should be be human, her real self, a monkey, the tigon, the pixie... what are your ideas. I'd love to hear from you cause I'm going nuts going back and forth.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter took a little longer than normal cause of what I put in here… should be fun. Updates may be a little slower with Spring Break coming up... I'll try to post at least once a week though. Only Kit is mine.

**Chapter 7**

**_What had happened before_**

On pure instinct, Kit looked down, concentrating hard and turned into…

**_And now_**

Eric watched in amazement as Kit's form melted until her form stilled at a fluffy looking housecat. She looked at him first, then Godric, eventually landing her eyes on the two humans in the room. He could tell she was again speaking with Sookie silently before streaking towards the door, across the open land near the house and into the woods.

"Thank you for your time, Sookie, Adele, I hope we will see you both again under better circumstances," Godric nodded his head to them before giving the cat chase.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled, causing the Viking to stop before he could make it out the door. "Be gentle with her, please. She is willing… just not ready for any of this."

"Any of what?" He tried to keep his temper, but felt the pull so strongly to the girl and hated it.

"She's your perfect match for both for you and Godric. Rush her and all three of you will hurt more and more the father apart you are."

"Anything else?" He truly was listening, just impatient.

"Just be careful… there are more vampires out there than just you and Godric. I can feel at least three that are too close for my liking."

Growling deep in his throat, "Thank you, Miss Stackhouse, have a good evening," he bowed slightly to each of them much like Godric did then followed.

**EG – EG – EG – EG – EG – EG - EG**

Far ahead of him, Kit slid to a stop in front of a familiar looking vampire then ran for the nearest tree.

_Oh shit! It's Elvis! Gotta run! Gotta run! How the freaking heck does these things keep happening to me?! Grrrr. _

"Kitty!" The vampire yelled, taking off after her, but stuck too far down the tree to catch the cat in the high branches.

From way below, Godric yelled, "Bubba, what on earth are you doing up there?"

"Just trying to catch some dinner… this one is beauty too," he yelled back from his position half way up the tree just before the branches started to thin out.

Godric sighed, glad he finally found her, "That one is mine, Bubba, and she is a friend of mine. She is not allowed on the menu."

Pouting, Bubba looked down at his elder then slowly made his way down the tree as another vampire arrived.

"Evenin' Mr. Eric, Mr. Godric, it is good to see you again. I got here as fast as I could. Was there someone you needed me to watch?"

Godric nodded, looking to Eric for answers, "Indeed. I need you to watch the Stackhouse residence. Sookie and Adele are inside and no vampires other than myself or Godric are allowed on the property. William Compton's appearance on or around the property should be reported to me immediately as are any attempts at getting into the home. A were guard named Alcide will relieve you in the morning or Sookie's shifter boyfriend, Sam Merlotte."

"Understood," he nodded then disappeared quiet into the direction of the farmhouse.

The two vampires stood under the tree for some time searching their bond with the girl, who was remarkably calm for one hiding high in a tall tree with high winds. They watched her very calmly climb down until she landed where Bubba was when they arrived. She waited there watching them.

In one leap, Godric stood on the branch directly across from the girl, "Please, Kit, come with us. There really is no need to run."

_Says you… I can't trust vampires. Father has got to be wrong about this._

Kit panicked, backing up until she fell backwards off the branch but instead of falling though, she only floated.

"Oh, gattina, you are certainly full of surprises," Eric said from below.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! How could I be so stupid!? What choice do I have now…?_

Kit dropped like a rock right into Eric's open arms, full clawed. The vampire yelled and started cursing in Swedish as the cat landed on the ground. Once on solid ground she sat there licking her paws, ignoring them both.

_Be grateful, blondie, I could have turned into something bigger and flattened that nice tush of yours._

Kit purred at the thought, watching Godric land softly next to her, "Spiteful little minx," he bent over, ignoring Eric's warnings, and picked her up. Still purring, she curled up in his arms and relaxed completely.

"Oh really…" Eric laughed as the kitty looked up and had a tiny bit of her tongue sticking out from between her lips, "And here I thought vampires were a pain to deal with. She should be safe with us at Fangtasia, I've got some work to do there and I'm sure you're hungry."

"Indeed I am," Godric pulled his jacket closed and zipped it partially, "In here, gattina, we've got a long way to go."

Holding on best without her claws Kit maneuvered into Godric's jacket. Her much larger form pressed her tighter against him. She had to stay alert and awake this time in fear of changing form on him on accident. The ride seemed longer since Godric's skin wasn't quite as warm as before. On the way there the girl was thinking of every way she could handle this, going through each scenario and rejecting each one. She had no idea how she was going to tell them the curse was broken, but she definitely did not want them finding out on accident.

"Did you bring me a kitty?" She heard as Godric parked and walked into the building.

Godric sighed softly as Kit poked her head out to look at the blond vampire at the door, "Not this one, she's ours," he indicated Eric and himself.

"Whatever," her bored tone returned as she went back to work.

The trio entered the office, Eric moved to behind his desk while Godric sat on the couch with the feline. This girl was making him wonder more and more if they could trust her. He wanted to just kill her sometimes or just send her on her way for all the frustrations over the last two nights, but there was just something about her. He hungered for her company. Her face… she looked so much like her, that woman from so long ago, that nearly drove him mad. He had looked everywhere for the girl after the ball to at least ask her last name, but she had vanished. An introduction… one dance… and he had to have her… but she was gone. Could it really be she? It was the only time he ever felt a pull to anyone with the exception of Eric. He wanted to turn her then… perhaps even to make her his mate.

As if sensing his tension, Kit made her way out of his jacket, brushing most of her body against his face in the process. She sat on the back of the couch and just stared at the two before jumping down and making her way under the cabinets on the other side of the office.

Unknown to the two, as soon as she was out of their sight she teleported out of there, landing in a field she saw not too far from there. Scanning the area first, she transformed her body into a tanned blond who could have been Sookie's sister but taller. It took her a little longer after that to make her some clothes by magic. She picked a soft white sundress she had seen in a window in Shreveport and strappy white sandals. She opened her scent just enough for people around her to smell sweetness, but nothing more. The last thing she needed was to go into a vampire bar as bait. Scanning Fangtasia, she concentrated again and teleported herself to the women's restroom.

"Here goes nothing," she looked down to make sure her tattoos were all hidden. She decided to put on a gold bracelet to cover the one on her wrist since it never vanishes. Carefully, she opened the door and went out into the bar.

**EG – EG – EG – EG – EG – EG - EG**

Eric stood as he felt the link with the girl shift. He went over to the cabinet and bent down only to find her gone, "She's gone."

Godric went down to his knees, checking under everything and searching the closet. He could feel her close, but not too close. The girl continued to amaze him.

"You guys have got to smell this," Pam opened the door after a short knock then turned back to the main bar without waiting. Her fangs were down.

It was then that the sweetest smell either vampire had ever smelled entered their noses.

"It's fae," Godric said low enough for only Eric to hear, "Who would be stupid enough to come into a vampire bar smelling like that?"

Godric raced out of the room only to be followed directly by Eric. Both stopped on either side of the tall blond that was dancing totally alone in the middle of the dance floor. Every vampire around her stopped still and were watching her in a daze. She was angelic in white and her blond hair only enhanced that image.

"If you can, please tone it down before you get eaten," Godric spoke quietly to her and noticed an immediate change in her smell. She seemed more human now.

"Dance with me?" Godric took was swept into her body when the girl grabbed him. "Oh no you don't," she grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him to her back as he tried to walk away now that it was safe.

"It's not wise to grab a vampire, young lady," Eric hissed in her ear, but still pressed against her back.

The supposed stranger laughed, "You don't like it you can bite me, big boy."

Godric nuzzled her neck from the front, dancing slowly with her to the thumping beat of the music, "Is that an offer?"

Kit jumped when she heard the voice of William Compton at the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank everyone for their reviews! They are like muse fodder for me and gets me writing faster. Images for Kitty Kit and other pics for my fanfics are now on photobucket, link in my profile. Only Kit is mine. Caution on this chapter, there is a little bit of blood. I was going for intense and I think I just confused myself… may need to rewrite it later.

**Chapter 8**

**_What had happened before_**

Godric nuzzled her neck from the front, dancing slowly with her to the thumping beat of the music, "Is that an offer?"

Kit jumped when she heard the voice of William Compton at the bar.

**_And now_**

"I'm looking for the Sheriff, I've got business with him," Bill Compton told the bartender. He had another vampire on his arm.

Eric looked at the two, then back at the girl with Godric and smiled, "Please excuse me. I'll be back in a little while. It seems I have some business to take care of tonight."

Godric nodded to him and it was returned as the Viking went to meet Compton and the three went into the office.

"Don't change, gattina, don't run and stay close to me," Godric put his arm around the girl tightly, "Just relax and just move with me." His voice only carried to her.

Kit leaned close, whispering into the shell of his ear, "How did you know it was me?"

The ancient vampire traced his hand down her arm, his fingers grazing her bracelet and the mark hiding under it, "I'd know you anywhere."

"Would you come home with me? Eric will be a while and this is not the place for discussion."

At her slight nod the two left the bar at human speed, but once outside Godric picked the girl up bridal style and took off to the sky.

"Now I'm starting to think you would pick any excuse to have me close to you," she teased him, relaxing in his hold and resting her head on his chest.

Occasionally her skirt would fly up, but she eventually closed it between her legs to stop that. The man holding her was very surprised when she started to blush over it. The trip was quick though and very soon they landed back in Eric's yard.

As if on instinct, as soon as Kit's feet hit the ground she pulled away as if to flee, but Godric held her tight, "Katherine, please don't run from me."

Yanking herself from his grip, she hissed, "That is not my name any more than the one you were using then, De LeMorte. I am called Kit and nothing more."

He jerked back at her growling voice, "You are so much more."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Godric's voice turned sad now, hurt even.

Kit snapped, "Tell you what? That I'm immortal? You would have never have believed me or you would have tried killed me. I'm surprised you even noticed me at all with everyone who was there that night."

"I saw you that night and every night since," Godric whispered, trying once again to get closer to her. "My soul knows you in any form."

Kit crouched, slapping Godric's hand way and hissing, "You don't know who I am or what I'm done. You know nothing about me. With all the vampires in the world, why on Earth did it have to be you that had to have everything I needed?"

"Kit…" he tried to reach for her again, but she slapped at him again, falling back into her crouch, this time cutting her hand on the rocks under her as she hit them.

When the smell of her blood hit the air Godric was barely able to hold back in fear of killing her. He knew since he met the girl so many years ago that the two were linked, but her reaction to the link was so much stronger than anything he ever expected. Had she been fighting it this entire time as he had? Had she lost hope of finding him like he did for her?

"Why is Compton after you, Kit? How did he find out about you?" Godric whispered, putting his now fisted hands down to show he would keep his distance.

"Somehow the Vampire King of New York got wind of what I was. At that time I was living as a dog, running the streets since it was easier than being human. The only person that I know of that may have told him is Marius since he's always wanted me dead. The king sent Compton after me and for a long while now I've been running from him and the king's wolves." She paused, peeking over her shoulder as she caught the scent of were in the air, "Speaking of…."

"Let's take this inside," Godric reached out his hand, which she took without thought, following him inside.

Once inside, she carefully sat on the couch, putting her legs under her. She watched the vampire in front of her pace back and forth with clinched fists.

"Please stop pacing. I'll stop trying to run if you stop pacing."

Godric immediately stopped, looking down at the girl with his fangs out. His eyes were on her hand though, not her face.

Sighing, Kit leaned back slightly before putting her hand up to Godric, "I know you haven't eaten, Godric. I can feel your hunger."

"I cannot, gattina, I may hurt you," Godric pulled back from the hand as if it were a live snake and he was human still.

Kit growled, standing and following the vampire across the room, "I'm getting tired of this crap, old man. You either eat or I'll make you eat and you know I can. We both know that no matter how much we fight this it will happen eventually."

As she was walking, the girl closed her eyes and her body reverted to her true, fully tattooed body. Her bracelet disappeared and her outfit changed into a red halter and very low cut miniskirt with heels. He could clearly now see the mark on her wrist and on her right inside hip was the Mjölnir. _Oh Gods… she's marked of us both. _

"And how will you make me?" Godric now knew what he felt all this time was. He also knew she would get her way eventually and so would he. He grinned at her evilly.

She slapped him sharply across the face using her nails. When she pulled back there was blood on her fingers. Still the ancient one stood there quite still, but his eyes started darkening. Across his face the claw marks slowly healed, but the slight dripping blood from them stayed.

Kit growled at him, "By making you let go," she grabbed his shirt and pulled it open with one hand while scratching him with the other.

Godric's hand flashed to her wrist about half way down his chest, "Stop this," pulling her body up with his other hand he pushed her back until she was flat against the wall behind her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You've already hurt me!" She screamed in his face, her teeth now had tiny points on them. "Feel the bond, vampire! Feed before you cripple us both!"

He staggered back at the force of the bond as it shattered open. His fangs shot down when Kit wrapped her legs around his body and hissed at him. When Godric looked in her eyes they were now laced with silver instead of the stormy grey he saw moments before. Fighting in his grip, the girl began digging her heels into the vampire's back.

Now hissing at her, the young looking ancient ran his nose along the woman's shoulder, then very lightly ran his fangs across her shoulder to her neck, causing her to still instantly.

"This may hurt just a little," he collected both of her hands in one, pulling her hair back off her neck before touching her collar scar with his tongue.

At the taste of her skin Godric felt more at home than anywhere else. Just the tip of his tongue followed up the scar to her shoulder then he began to kiss across it. Slowly, so not to make her jump, he let go of her hands, placing both of his on her hips to pull her closer, their stomachs and most of their chests now touching. He ran his tongue along the artery then as she breathed out he sunk in his fangs.

There was no pain, no pressure, only pure pleasure in his bite. Kit grabbed his head, one hand holding him tightly to her, the other one fisting what hair she could.

"Godric," she breathed, her teeth grazing his shoulder only slightly as she held back from biting him.

Godric gasped, pulling back only enough to mumble, "Bite," before locking his lips over his bite.

Kit didn't prepare him at all before biting hard. His blood was like liquid fire in her mouth, burning and searing her soul, but at the same time filling in the empty holes there. Her body moved against his slowly, sliding her hips against his.

With each gulp the elder vampire felt stronger, more connected to the girl. Her blood tasted like purest sunlight and everything he could imagine in heaven. He knew he had to stop, but her blood and the feel of her body against his was making him dizzy and he couldn't. His fingers dug into her hips, moving her over him and grinding them together. Then she was gone. When Godric opened his eyes the tiny fairy girl was back, breathing hard, but she was now in Kit's clothing.

"I'm so sorry, gattina," he whispered, "Please at least allow me to close it."

Her tiny trembling body landed softly on his outstretched hand. He very lightly licked the bite closed and it scarred instead of healed. She fluttered back, knowing her blood would be even stronger in her current form. The two stood on opposite sides of the room now, taking in what just happened and both now flooded with their new bond.

"Eric…" Kit turned her head, hearing the motorcycle in the garage. She knew she wanted him to join them, but she wasn't ready for anything like that as herself…


End file.
